Thomas the Tank Engine
Thomas the Tank Engine is described as being a cheeky, fussy engine. He often gets into scrapes, usually by being over eager to do things best left to bigger and more sensible engines. But clouds never last long in Thomas' life and he is soon bustling about again, playing his part in the yard and on his very own branch line, of which he is extremely proud. He loves teasing the others, especially the bigger engines, such as Gordon and on occasion brags about his superiority, but is always brought down to earth in due course by anyone willing to correct him, especially the Fat Controller and his two coaches, Annie and Clarabel. If Thomas has one major character flaw, it is that he is forgetful and rather impatient. However, he is also optimistic, idealistic and altruistic with a heart of gold. A friend to all engines and a popular member of the Fat Controller’s Railway, Thomas is No.1 and does his best every day to live up to that through helping his friends and those that he cares about. He lives to be a Really Useful Engine and encourages everyone else to do the same. He likes to be better than James and Bertie in races. He can, however, also get annoyed about being useful such as the time when Rosie followed him around because she idolised him so much. Despite all this, he does have his pride, and will sometimes take wrong advice at the wrong time - such as from Ace or Sailor John, as well as refusing help even when he needs it. Why He Rocks # His personality trait as a tank engine who wants to see the world, but is always fussy and cheeky is quite an excellent concept put together. # He is very optimistic, kind, cheeky and hard-working. # He is a character everyone can relate to, a lot judging by the Railway Series and the television series. # He is a very famous iconic character because of his colour/color, livery, and the number one. # His wish had come true when he went on an adventure to go around the world in S22 and "Big World! Big Adventures!". # His branch line is the most worthy fit for the North Western Railway. # His popularity lead him to sorts of things like him getting an American spin-off, having his own balloon at the Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade in 2014, having him his own Robot Chicken sketch in 2012, and making his debut in the 2015 Marvel film, "Ant Man". # Made many friends with international engines such as Ashima, Nia, Gina, Rajiv, Yong Bao, Beau, Sam, etc. # His friendship between him and Percy. # He is very caring for many of the engines like Nia, Edward, Henry, Rebecca, James, Molly, Gordon, Rosie, Stepney, Duck, Percy, Toby, Daisy, Ryan, and the list goes on. And he is also especially caring and respectful with the Fat Controller. # His design is true to the original E2 classes, and his model for the TV show is beautifully made. # He loves his coaches Annie and Clarabel very much. # His theme tune from S1-7 and "The Adventure Begins" hold true to his personality. # He knows when to call out on an engine if either being immature or when being stubborn. # His teal green colour/color in "The Adventure Begins" makes him look great in green. # His voice roles for both dubs in the UK and the US sound quite like his character, though John Hasler has the best voice role for Thomas out of all of them. # "Wake up lazybones, why don't you work hard like me"? # His Nitrogen Studios, Arc Productions, and Jam Filled CGI models look spectacular. Bad Qualities # He got flanderized terribly during S12-16. In these seasons, we went from a cheeky and fussy, yet optimistic protagonist to an moronic idiot who constantly causes confusion and delay and never listens to any direction he is given by Sir Topham Hatt and others. # He is at his absolute worst in "Wonky Whistle", where he leaves the Steamworks too early to have his wonky whistle fixed after he has to do a special job to pick up a trailer of animals to go to the country show, not to mention, he almost rips a man's hand off when he has to close the door properly. Jezz! Thomas was never that impatient before, and of course, he never gets punished in the end, even after realizing his whistle is wonky and even when the animals escape from the van to how horrible his whistle sounds. # His jealousy of an engine pulling Annie and Clarabel without his permission or authority was used many times, even after he had learned a lesson about being so cross to the other engine for doing so in "Emily's New Coaches". # He can be obnoxious sometimes, especially in S12-16. Trivia * Thomas was the first character introduced in the TV series, with Edward being the "real" first character introduced in the Railway Series books. * Thomas was the first Railway Series character to have a number. According to Brian Sibley, Awdry used the number one because it was the easiest to draw. * Christopher Awdry lost the original Thomas toy when he was in the United States. However, it was recreated in 2015 for a 70th anniversary sizzle. The second version of the original toy was made as a thank you gift by Michael White. * Thomas' LBSC number, 70, was actually carried by a real LB&SCR locomotive, an A1 named "Poplar" currently preserved by the Kent & East Sussex Railway. The number also represents the 70th anniversary of the Railway Series. * According to The Fat Controller/Sir Topham Hatt on the 2001 Official Website, Thomas was given his name by the engine workshop which built him. * A Wooden Railway toy of Thomas along with one of Stepney's appeared in the second series of The Big Bang Theory in the thirteenth episode, The Friendship Algorithm. * Following Mr. Conductor in Thomas and the Magic Railroad, Thomas became the second character to narrate in first-person. * Thomas' red lining on his bunker was absent after season three until "The Adventure Begins". Category:Males Category:Characters Category:1940s Characters Category:1950s Characters Category:1960s Characters Category:1970s Characters Category:1980s Characters Category:1990s Characters Category:2000s Characters Category:2010s Characters Category:Machines Category:Railway Trains Category:Book Characters Category:Live Action Characters Category:CGI Characters Category:Cartoon Characters Category:British Characters Category:TV Characters Category:Optimistic Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Beware The Nice Ones Category:Internet Memes Category:2020s Characters Category:Tank Engines